


But You're "My" Puppy~

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loves that Baekhyun is like his perfect little puppy, but Baekhyun refuses to allow himself to be degraded to such an unbelievable comparison. But what happens when Baekhyun realizes Chanyeol is right, and that it's not so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're "My" Puppy~

There were a lot of things Chanyeol liked about his boyfriend.

For starters, there was his miniature size in comparison to his own giant status. It allowed Chanyeol to do cute things like pat his head, ruffle his hair, or touch the back of his neck, sending his boyfriend into fits of hysterics where his face would scrunch and his shoulders would pop up to try and fend off the imminent attack. It never really worked though. Chanyeol was too persistent. Pestering his boyfriend from sunrise to sundown because of his height.

Chanyeol was also quite fond of the way his boyfriend wasn't like everyone else. There was something different in his personality. He was both at once the cutest human being Chanyeol had ever encountered in his life and the biggest fucking diva known to man. There was even a little thug mixed in there when he got down to some rap their good friend Kris had given him from his time in Canada, putting on his cap and oversized sunglasses, and grabbing his brush to freestyle at the mirror when he thought no one was around. Too bad he didn't know Chanyeol had some of it recorded on his phone, but that'd only be blackmail material for now. No one else was ready for that.

What Chanyeol loved most though about his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, his little Bacon Bun, his precious fairy princess, was that he was like a puppy. The most fucking adorable puppy one could ever imagine. It wasn't just that Baekhyun was loyal like a puppy, or got kind of awkwardly excited and jumpy when there was something he liked, shaking his little butt like he was wagging his tail, it was that he literally had the same mannerisms as he and Chanyeol's real puppy, aptly named Cupcake. It was uncanny. Chanyeol tried to explain it to him countless times, but Baekhyun refused to believe it, playing like he was offended that he was being compared to their tiny white fluffy Cupcake. But really, who could be offended when compared to something as cute as their puppy? Baekhyun secretly loved it, even though he never saw it. It did get annoying sometimes, when Chanyeol would make jokes about Baekhyun having to sleep in the doghouse......literally, or putting his food plate on the floor next to the dog bowl, then Baekhyun would yell and Chanyeol would tell him to stop barking. The inner diva burst forth in these circumstances, but Baekhyun really did love Chanyeol and knew he was joking.

Besides, he was way better to have around than their puppy anyway, right? He was Chanyeol's boyfriend, not an animal that tried to destroy the Christmas village set under their tree.

That type of destruction was above Baekhyun's standards, even if he did want to kick the figurines each time he accidentally stepped on one.

The topic of puppy similarity was always relevant to their lives, and today was no different, as Baekhyun was sitting at their kitchen table petting Cupcake while Chanyeol was writing a grocery list. It was his turn to go, and frankly Baekhyun didn't want to go outside into the cold simply for food. They had food here. Noodles and cheese were food. He could survive.........for a day or so. Chanyeol joked that he could also eat dogfood, since it was the food of his brethren, but that simply earned him a weak punch to the bicep from Baekhyun and a frightened look from Cupcake.

 _"You're really going to go out in this mess? There's a foot of snow on the ground, Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun said, not looking up at his boyfriend, rather he was too focused on the cute white mess of an animal in front of him, an animal that was currently relishing in the scratching he was receiving behind his ears.

Chanyeol remained turned toward the fridge, writing frantically on his notepad, _"Well, yeah. It's just snow. I like snow. I can't stay inside on a day like this! It's perfect!"_

_"Perfect for dying on the road to the store, just so you can buy cookies and Turkey for your sandwiches."_

_"Sorry. I need meat to survive. I can't do it on carbs alone. One day, you're gonna turn into a spaghetti noodle, you know that?...........Wait. That would be cool. Maybe you should keep eating pasta. Can we expiriment!?"_ Chanyeol asked, now turning on his heels to face his boyfriend.

Baekhyun stopped petting Cupcake immediately and looked up in total judgment at Chanyeol. What he didn't realize was is that Cupcake did the same, sensing the awkward tension in the room.

" _Well, that's the most frightening thing I'll see all day..."_ Chanyeol muttered, turning back to the fridge one last time to shut the door. He began walking to the front closet, taking out his coat and scarf, pulling on his boots moments later, finally grabbing his keys from the bowl on the table.

_"Just be careful, okay? I'm not going to the hospital today because you decided to be stupid."_

_"Isn't that why we usually end up there anyway? Why make today any different?"_ Chanyeol smiled, opening the front door to head to the car in the driveway, already pre-cleaned by Chanyeol himself earlier in the morning.

_"Just get back safe. I love you."_

_"Love you too, Bacon Bun."_ Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun a short kiss as he opened the screen door behind him.

_"Cupcake, watch him. Make sure he doesn't try to do anything ridiculous, like cook a real meal..."_

_"Yah! I can cook!"_

_"Bye!"_

Chanyeol slammed the door and made a run for the car in the driveway. Baekhyun walked over to the front window and watched Chanyeol wave from the car, backing out slowly before peeling down the street through the snow and ice.

Baekhyun was nervous, because really Chanyeol wasn't the most safety-conscious person, but he was smart enough.... he hoped. He waved him off, forcing a smile. Chanyeol would be fine. Baekhyun knew it.

Just the he felt a scratching at his pants. Baekhyun looked down at Cupcake, who was now whimpering and trying his best to get Baekhyun's attention.

 _"What is it, boy? Huh? You're so cute."_ Baekhyun said, crouching down to pet the puppy. _"Chanyeol's crazy. I'm not a puppy. He's so dumb sometimes."_ Just then, Baekhyun felt his stomach grumble. He placed a hand on his tummy as Cupcake looked up at him a little confused, head cocked to the side.

 _"I should probably eat huh? Let's go make some pasta, yeah? Come on boy! Let's go!"_ Baekhyun said, standing up and beckoning the puppy to follow him to the kitchen, whistling for him and listening to the resulting clatter of paws and puppy nails on the tiled kitchen floor. Baekhyun made his way to the cupboard, bringing out a box of spaghetti and a jar of pesto sauce, his favorite. He set everything on the counter before filling the pot in the sink, then salting the water to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the pan, and for flavor really. Just then, Cupcake whined, pawing at Baekhyun's legs again.

Man, this dog was needy.

Was Baekhyun that needy?

He shook the thought from his head. He wasn't a puppy. Chanyeol was an idiot.

 _"What is it, Cupcake? I'll give you a little pasta. Don't worry."_ Baekhyun said, ruffling the dog's fur before turning back to his cooking. Baekhyun, honestly, wasn't that talented in the cooking department. Often he had to cheat, using recipes and videos online, still making kind of mediocre shit dinners. This is why Chanyeol was the one shopping, because he would cook and it would turn out amazing. Not only that, but Chanyeol also magically never caught the house on fire, which was saying a lot since, well, it was Chanyeol. But this is pasta. It's impossible to mess up. Even a kid could make pasta. Baekhyun had more skill than a kid.....right?

About 10 minutes later, Baekhyun grabbed a fork and took out a couple strands of pasta, he dropped one on the floor for Cupcake, which the puppy resultingly flew to with haste, and Baekhyun put the other in his own mouth, excited to taste the end product.

There wasn't anything to be excited about though.

Baekhyun began chewing the noodle and it hit him. His face twinged into a mix of disgust and confusion, nose scrunching to extremes. What had he done? He looked down at Cupcake, and he was making the same face.

.............Okay, so fine.

Baekhyun wasn't that surprised that he and Cupcake were making the same face, because to be honest, he would've bet anyone would've made the same face had they tasted this pasta. What the fuck had he done to it to make it like this?

Baekhyun quickly made to the trash can to spit the remnants of the spaghetti into the bag while Cupcake deposited his chewed piece of pasta on the floor by his food mat. Baekhyun ran over to the stove, turning off the burner and taking the pot off the stovetop, placing it on a potholder on the counter. He looked at it with disappointment. All he wanted to do was cook for himself, and he couldn't even do that.

 _"Well, Cupcake, this is why we have daddy. Because he gives both of us food since apparently we're incapable of feeding ourselves."_ Baekhyun said, patting the puppy's head. Cupcake looked up at Baekhyun and leant into his hand, wanting to be petted more, but Baekhyun pulled away.

As Baekhyun stood up, he noticed it.

The reason his pasta adventure had failed.

Instead of salting his water, he put baking soda in it, mistaking it for a box of salt.

He plopped to the floor, box in hand, and groaned, flailing his limbs everywhere and making a small mess in the process.

 _"Why am I so dumb?~"_ he whimpered.

Cupcake barked a little at him, looking at Baekhyun like he needed to get his shit together. Baekhyun was a bit surprised by the stern look from the fluffy white animal, but....there was no mistaking it. It was definitely a stern look, and Baekhyun decided to abide.

Baekhyun looked at Cupcake and nodded his head, _"You're right. This is dumb. I'll just heat up leftovers."_

He got up and tossed his disappointment pasta into the trashcan before making his way back to the fridge again, searching for anything to eat that Chanyeol had made in the past few days.

Eventually, leftovers were heated up, and eaten at the kitchen table with Cupcake eating at his own food bowl.

 _"We even eat at the same time... wait, pets always eat with their owners. Haha, this is nothing. Chanyeol is so dumb. Why do I even bother listening to him?"_ Baekhyun leant back in his chair and sipped his hot chocolate, letting his food settle if only for a moment.

Soon though, Cupcake had other plans for them.

He walked up to the now shut-eyed Baekhyun and nudged at his leg a little, whimpering until Baekhyun opened one eye to look at the puppy.

 _"What is it?"_ Baekhyun looked at the dog questioningly, slightly peeved that he was awoken from his nice little daze into neverland. But Cupcake was cute, too cute, and he was priority since he was the baby of the house, so Baekhyun waited for some sign of what he needed.

Cupcake then began walking toward the back door. Obviously someone had business to take care of.

 _"Ahh, I gotcha. Okay, let's go boy!"_ Baekhyun stood up and made his way to the back door, opening it just enough for the puppy to get outside and start running through the snow. He'd probably get lost in there, to be honest, but it was fine. The yard was fenced in. No worries. Baekhyun shut the door, and with a _"Fuck it's cold,"_ he made his way back to the kitchen chair, where he dozed off ever so slightly.

And by ever so slightly, it was more like 20 minutes.

Baekhyun awoke to the sound of barking, loud obnoxious barking.

Shit.

The dog was still outside.

And it was maybe 20 degrees outside.

This couldn't end well.

He jumped up and ran to the backdoor, panic stricken about the possible state of cupcake and any possible danger he could be in. He put on his shoes faster than the speed of light and was out the door in a flash, bottoms of his sweat pants becoming soaked in the snow.

 ** _"CUPCAKE~~~ CUPCAKE COME HERE BOY!"_** Baekhyun yelled, hands forming an O around his mouth. He looked frantically at the vast backyard in front of him when suddenly it began snowing, heavily. Baekhyun hurriedly moved his hand to shield his eyes, right on the edge of his freshly highlighted bangs, and saw movement coming toward him.

Cupcake was hopping in and out of the snow, bounding toward Baekhyun as the flakes fell more heavily with the passing time.

 ** _"CUPCAKE! HI. COME ON. LET'S GET INSIDE."_** Baekhyun yelled as the puppy made his way to his feet. Both ran toward the door, Baekhyun pulling it open full force and hopping inside with the puppy in tow before shutting it quick smart to keep any further cold outside where it needed to be.

Baekhyun then shook his entire body to rid himself of the snow, looking down at his right to see Cupcake mimicking his exact motions.

Okay, now this was getting scary.

 _"It must be because we live together. Dogs pick up their humans' habits........yeah. That's it. Come on, Cupcake, let's go watch some tv."_ Baekhyun said, making his way to the living room and plopping on the couch with the puppy joining him. Baekhyun pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over himself and Cupcake, getting comfy and warm after being ambushed outside by the surprise blizzard. Baekhyun picked up the remote and flipped on the television.

 _"What shall we watch, boy?"_ Baekhyun asked the puppy, petting his head subconsciously as he flipped to the movie channels.

 _"How about this horror movie?"_ Baekhyun suggested haphazardly. He wasn't much on horror movies, to be honest, but maybe since it was about 1pm it wouldn't be so bad.

He was wrong.

The movie started and it happened to be about someone trapped in a winter cabin whose significant other was killed by a yeti. This was too close for comfort.

Baekhyun his behind his hands while Cupcake dug his nose into his front paws while sitting on Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun looked down at Cupcake and saw how upset he was, looking at the tv the same way he was. It was heartbreaking.

 _"Okay. This is dumb anyway. Haha, who could watch these things?! How about this movie? It looks good."_ Baekhyun said, still covering his eyes with one hand and switching the channel with the other. He settled on a romantic comedy, and he felt no shame whatsoever. Baekhyun was a sap, and he would freely admit it. He made a pleased noise once the coast was clear, only to hear a similar noise come from Cupcake. Cupcake looked up at Baekhyun and almost looked relieved that the channel was changed.

Baekhyun eyed the dog suspiciously. There was no way that'd just happened. No way at all.

Just then a rush of cold air flew into the house as Chanyeol lumbered in through the front door, shaking off the residual snow from his coat and shoes before heading to the kitchen.

 _"Hey! I'm home! I didn't die in the ice and snow like you thought I would!"_ Chanyeol said, going into the kitchen and dropping off the groceries before coming back into the living room and sitting next to Baekhyun, wrapping him into his side and letting Cupcake run over to his lap and settle in as well.

 _"Well I'm glad you didn't die in this snow. If you did I would die of starvation since I obviously can't cook for myself."_ Baekhyun sulked, sinking further into Chanyeol's side, burying his face in his chest. It was safe there, or so he thought.

_"Oh yeah? What did you try to make this time?"_

_"Pasta."_

_"How did you mess up pasta, Bacon bun?"_

_"I put baking soda in the water instead of salt."_

_"Did it taste horrible or something? That sounds interesting. Is there any left? I wanna try it!"_

_"No. I threw it away. Cupcake wouldn't even eat it."_

_"Oh yeah, well, you two are the same person........animal........being........whatever."_

_"Maybe-"_

_" **WHAT?!** Are you saying I'm right?!"_

_"No...Not particularly. I'm just saying that maybe Cupcake has taken on some of my habits since I'm home with him a lot more."_ Baekhyun replied, sitting up moreso to properly face Chanyeol now on the couch.

_"You're such a liar."_

_"What!"_

_"Okay then, what makes you say Cupcake is acting like you instead of you being a puppy in reality? Because I think you're actually a stubborn little puppy who won't admit it."_

_" **HUSH!** Okay, well, the whole pasta thing. He scrunched his nose like I do when I don't like something."_

_"Puppies do that all the time, Baekhyun."_

_"I wasn't finished! Then when we came inside, I shook off the extra snow, like I always do, and he did the same thing."_

_"Again, typical puppy activity right there. Ever seen a wet dog? Oh wait, everytime you shower."_ Chanyeol said, slapping his knee as he thought he was so funny. Baekhyun didn't agree.

_"You're not funny."_

_"I think you're wrong. Anything else happen to convince you of your puppy-ness, love?"_

_"Well, we both kind of hid from the scary movie on TV. **IN MY DEFENSE** , it was a movie about being abandoned in a snow-trapped cabin and the main guy's lover dies trying to escape."_

_"And you pictured us."_

_"Shut up. I hate you."_

_"So both you **AND** Cupcake hid from the scary movie?"_

_".............Yes."_

_**"I'M RIGHT."** _

_"No you're not. These are just vague similarities and I refuse to believe your dumb theory."_

_"You want real proof?"_

_"Not that you could produce any, but sure. Why not? Amuse me."_

_"Okay then. You know how Cupcake whimpers and kicks in his sleep?"_

_"Yeah, what's the big deal?"_ There was a moment of silence between the two as Chanyeol reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, smiling at Baekhyun the whole time.

This did not bode well for the older.

 _"Watch this._ " Chanyeol said, handing his phone to Baekhyun and leaning in to witness the madness about to ensue. Baekhyun had no clue what to expect in this situation.

The video began.

It was dark, but the screen was green. Chanyeol obviously downloaded a nightvision app to his phone recently, because Baekhyun had never seen this before. Though in his defense, the apps Chanyeol had downloaded weren't the most typical, some of them being My Little Pony Dress-Up Game and Iron Chef Challenge, but he loved that about Chanyeol.

As the video played, the movement began to slow, eventually halting on a body, or what looked like a body.

Baekhyun soon realized it was him.

Confusion and embarrassment now raged through his body.

 ** _"PARK CHANYEOL. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_** " He screamed, looking wide eyed at his boyfriend, now pressed right into his side.

 _"Shhhh. You'll miss it! listen!"_ Chanyeol said, planting a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek and subduing the beast for a couple seconds, just long enough to get him to look at the screen and listen for what Chanyeol had intended him to hear.

He saw himself on the screen beginning to twitch, legs and feet moving slightly to and fro. Face and nose scrunching little by little.

Then he heard it.

The tiny whimpers that sounded exactly like Cupcake's whimpers when he slept.

Except Cupcake wasn't in the video. It was Baekhyun making those noises in his sleep.

Baekhyun was in awe.

He looked from the screen to Chanyeol and back a couple of times before breaking his silence.

_"Okay...........so maybe I am a puppy."_

_"Yeah, but you're ' my' puppy~, babe."_

_"Fine. I guess I'm okay with being a puppy. As long as you like it. Am I cute~?" _Baekhyun asked, bringing his free hand to put his fingers next to his eyes.

Chanyeol chuckled a bit before responding, kissing Baekhyun and lingering for a moment, lips barely touching Baekhyun's, _"Yes, you're cute."_

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from Chanyeol's phone, still in Baekhyun's hand, and it sounded like a dying dolphin trying to sing Lil' Wayne.

Well, it wasn't a dying dolphin, but it was Baekhyun trying to rap, cap on slightly backwards and cocked to the side, belting obscene lyrics into a microphone, or brush handle in this case.

Baekhyun almost threw up.

**_"WHAT IS THIS EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE, CHANYEOL!? DID YOU RECORD ME?! WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?"_ **

Chanyeol quickly snatched his phone and hurdled over the back of the couch, Cupcake flying off his lap and barking at him as Baekhyun screamed shrilly, jumping off his own side of the couch to chase his boyfriend.

_"I wanted to send it to YG! Maybe you can work with GD or something~"_

" ** _PARK CHANYEOL YOU ERASE THAT RIGHT NOW, OR I SWEAR, I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR CUTE PUPPY."_**

Cupcake continued barking while the ruckus ensued, Baekhyun and Chanyeol paying no mind to him really. Cupcake had it good, even if his mom and dad did like to play a little too roughly sometimes. He was well loved, especially by Baekhyun, who was a puppy himself in fact. Dogs know the needs of other dogs, because logic. So Cupcake would make it just fine as long as Baekhyun was around.


End file.
